nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Demonomania criminale
La demonomania criminale è una forma di criminalità, individuale od organizzata, derivante da sette o movimenti di ispirazione pagana, wicca, rosacroce o francamente sataniste. Criminalità e satanismo Il rapporto tra satanismo e devianza non è unanimemente accettato in letteratura. Di per sé la costituzione di una setta o l'appartenenza ad essa non implica la commissione di un reato laddove è garantita la libertà di culto. L'opera di condizionamento psicologico realizzata su persone deboli ed influenzabili, tuttavia, può condurre ad implicazioni criminali di vario genere ma che purtroppo non sono sempre perseguibili (è necessario dimostrare di aver subito minacce o altre forme di violenzaMinistero dell'Interno (1998) Sette religiose e nuovi movimenti magici in Italia, Roma, Tip. di Stato). La formazione dei culti religiosi patologici richiede la presenza di individui carismatici paranoici che hanno l'abilità di influenzare le persone suscettibili per farle aderire ai propri gruppi. Gli adepti ritengono che i leader abbiano dei poteri o delle conoscenze speciali e perciò sono disposti a seguirlo ovunque.Barker E. (1989) ''I nuovi movimenti religiosi, Milano, Mondadori. Criminosintesi Le sette reclutano i propri seguaci predicando false promesse di beni materiali e di prestigio morale, mentre il loro obiettivo reale è di impadronirsi dei beni patrimoniali delle vittime finanziando la propria attività criminale come, ad es., acquistando armi, commerciando droga, ecc. Tra le tecniche di reclutamento vi sono il plagio, la suggestione, il lavaggio del cervello e la minacciaWilson C. (1972) Order of assassins, Milano, Longanesi. I reati comuni associati a questo tipo di fenomeno sono di seguito elencatiDel Re M. (1994) Riti e crimini del matrimonio, Camerino, Jovine: *Circonvenzione d'incapace *Incapacitazione *Vilipendio di cadavere *Delitti contro il pudore religioso *Furti e sacrilegi *Violenze sessuali *Lesioni e maltrattamenti *Omicidi La demonomania criminale si suddivide in tre tipologieArona D., Panizza G.M. (1995) Satana ti vuole, Milano, Corbaccio: *Demonomania sacrilega: rientrano tutti gli episodi di microcriminalità sacrilega e cimiteriale quali, ad es., furti di paramenti, di reliquie, violazione di tombe, ecc. *Demonomania rituale: comprendono una serie di condotte criminose quali, ad es., violenze sessuali e sacrifici umani, non sempre però ricollegabili a qualche setta. In America è stato coniato il termine di self-styled sarapist per indicare un soggetto affetto da psicopatia pseudosatanista che di fatto non appartiene ad alcuna setta ma che si ispira a qualcuna di queste, magari inventate da lui stesso, per giustificare i propri crimini, per la maggior parte a sfondo sessuale. *Demonomania omicida: si tratta di episodi continuati di violenza da un assassino convinto di essere posseduto da qualche forma di spirito. Molti hanno visto una correlazione tra satanismo e serial killer, eppure secondo Newton solo il 5% dei serial killer arrestati aveva confermato qualche sorta di ispirazione del genereNewton M. (1990) Hunting Humans, Washington, Loompanies. Il suicidio-omicidio di massa riferito alle sette si spiega col fatto che l'appartenenza ad un gruppo diventa gradualmente più importante di qualsiasi altra cosa per il membro affiliato che subisce un timore sproporzionato di essere rifiutato tale da giungere persino a modelli comportamentali autolesionistici e masochistici. Criminogenesi Un boom di casi avvenuti negli Stati Uniti negli anni ottanta ha fatto pensare che la demonomania criminale sia commesso in maggioranza da adolescenti. Generalmente il leader è un adulto mentre i seguaci hanno un'età compresa tra i 15 e 20 anni. Charles Manson aveva 34 anni quando fondò “La famiglia” mentre Susan Atkins e Patricia Krenwinkel avevano rispettivamente 20 e 19 anni, entrambe si prostituivano docilmente al capo. Stanley Baker, l'assassino del movimento “Pi Quattro” aveva 21 anni all'epoca del primo delitto. Escludendo i gruppi pseudosatanici cioè quelli che si nascondono dietro un'ideologia di cui però ne ignorano i contenuti, vi sono due teorie che spiegano la correlazione tra demonomania e giovane etàDamphouse K., Crouch B. (1992) Did the devil make them do it?, “Youth & society”, 2, pp. 204-227 : *teorie tipologiste: i minorenni possiedono alcune caratteristiche che li rendono diversi da i propri colleghi devianti, in fatto di intelligenza e di ceto sociale. Caratteristiche accessorie sono l'assenza di relazioni prossimali e la frequenza di giochi di fantasia o di ruolo. *teorie eziologiste: siccome il satanismo è rappresentato dai mass media come la forma di ribellione più estrema, l'affiliazione ad una setta è vista come un'opportunità per i giovani di scindere i propri legami sociali in favore di mete più redditizie. Difesa sociale Poiché i membri di una setta sono quasi sicuramente vittime di un lavaggio del cervello che li rende incapaci di staccarsi di propria iniziativa, i genitori che hanno figli in tale condizione ricorrono spesso a dei professionisti per chiedere la “deprogrammazione forzata”. Questi risolutori prelevano di sorpresa il soggetto e lo imprigionano in un luogo isolato, con false promesse di liberazione se aderirà alle loro richieste. Mediamente i tentativi di deprogrammazione durano da due a tre settimane ma ci sono stati casi anche di diversi mesi. A volte le tecniche usate possono essere molto brutali includendo l'utilizzo di violenza fisica, gas asfissianti, manette, minacce e approcci sessuali. Quindi si tratta di un'esperienza terrorizzante per la vittima che può essere indotta a considerare ancora di più la setta come un rifugio paradisiaco in attesa dell'ultimo spiro. A dispetto di quanto si pensi, si può uscire da una setta con metodi meno invasivi magari tramite l'aiuto di un exit counsellor cioè un terapeuta specializzato nella riabilitazione di ex adepti utilizzando metodi derivanti dalla psichiatria e dal counsellingHassan S. (1990) Mentalmente liberi: come uscire da una setta, Roma, Avverbi. Note Bibliografia *AaVv (1995) ''Sette e nuovi movimenti religiosi, Roma, Città nuova. *AaVv (1997) Vivere per uccidere, Padova, Calusca. *Barresi F. (2000) Demonomanie ed omicidi rituali seriali nel satanismo contemporaneo, Relazione al I Congresso Nazionale dell?Associazione Italiana Psicologi e Psichiatri cattolici, Roma 4-5 marzo 2000, Università Pontificia Lateranense. *Barresi F. (2000) Sette religiose criminali. Dal satanismo ai culti distruttivi, Roma, EdUP. *Barresi F. (1999) Tecniche psico-sociologiche di plagio e persuasione nelle sette sataniche, Roma, EdUP. *Bourgoin S. (1993) La follia dei mostri, Milano, Sperling & Kupfer. *Bugliosi V., Gentry C. (1974) The Manson murders, London, Penguin. *Cammarano E., Strambi L. (1995) Satana alle porte di Roma, Roma, Mediterranee. *De Luca R. (1997) Nel nome del maligno, Padova, Carlusca. *Englade K. (1998) Cellar of horror, London, Harper Collins. *Introvigne M. (1994) Indagine sul satanismo, Milano, Mondadori. *Mandelsberg R. (1990) Torture killers, NY, Pinnacle. *Pace E. (1997) Le sette, Bologna, il Mulino. *Power D.J. (1994) Pathological religious cults, “The criminologist”, 1, pp. 37-45. *Wilson C. (1972) ''L'assassino: esame sulla psicologia criminale, Milano, Longanesi. Emerografia * “Il Messaggero”, 25 luglio 1999, Il diavolo alle porte di Roma. * “Il Messaggero”, 9 novembre 1990, Orrore a Miami: omicidi e teste mozzate nel Tempio dell'amore. Voci correlate *Abuso rituale satanico *Abuso sessuale *Allucinazione *Bestie di Satana *Bondage *Cannibalismo *Demonologia *Mário Pacheco do Nascimento *Pederastia *Pedofilia *Persone scomparse *Perversione *Psicopatia *Psicosi maniaco-depressiva *Sadomasochismo *Segni di suggellazione *Strage *Traffico di esseri umani *Violenza sessuale *Violenza sessuale di gruppo Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni *Fortunato S. (2008) Per uno studio criminologico clinico sul fenomeno delle sette su Criminologia.it * Fonti * Categoria:Criminologia Categoria:Psicologia sociale Categoria:Sociologia della devianza